


Экспресс-программа «7 дней с Броком Рамлоу»

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Брок Рамлоу терпеть не мог миссии под прикрытием. И было за что.





	Экспресс-программа «7 дней с Броком Рамлоу»

**Author's Note:**

> Для Knjaginja. Большое спасибо за идею!

Брок Рамлоу окинул аудиторию тоскливым взглядом, вздохнул про себя и жизнерадостно оскалился.  
– Дорогие леди и джентльмены… – он безуспешно попытался отыскать взглядом второго представителя мужского пола, но не преуспел: сплошь пышнотелые нимфы в ярких купальниках. – Кхм, и джентльмен. Я, как и все наши сотрудники, рад приветствовать вас в многоцелевом лечебном центре, лаборатории красоты и спа-отеле «Великолепие». Я буду вашим фитнес-тренером на протяжении уникальной десятидневной экспресс-программы, о которой вы наверняка уже знаете…  
Бла-бла-бла.   
Рамлоу тоже уже всё знал наверняка. Это была его пятая за день группа, поэтому он наверняка знал, что первые пять минут нимфы станут трепыхаться у стеночки, а Солдат будет отжиматься в центре, в то время как остальные тридцать пять минут нимфы станут валяться у стеночки, словно выбросившиеся на берег киты, пока Солдат будет отжиматься в центре.   
За знакомством и введением в программу, прости господи, тренировок последовала душераздирающая история о несчастном ветеране Джеймсе, который после прохождения всевозможных горячих точек начал топить тоску в калорийных коктейлях и еще более калорийном фастфуде. «Ветеран Джеймс», об ужасном избыточном весе которого свидетельствовали лишь округлившиеся щеки, с суровым видом стоял в центре зала и внимал собственной печальной истории с не ослабшим даже после четырех повторений интересом.   
Рамлоу помнил муки по приведению Солдата в надлежащий для легенды вид. В смысле, муки для докторов – сам Солдат с наслаждением лопал утроенные пайки и набирать лишний вес не желал ни в какую. Отмена обычных тренировок привела лишь к тому, что он начал носиться по базе, как электровеник с ракетным двигателем в одном месте, поэтому в конце концов на затею пришлось махнуть рукой, и нежеланные килограммы остались существовать исключительно в воображении «ветерана Джеймса».  
Ровно через сорок минут Рамлоу объявил об окончании занятия, обошел неподвижные тела и отжимающего Солдата и отправился лечить нервы природной минеральной водичкой и пронесенным контрабандой виски.   
Иногда ему хотелось уйти из «Гидры». Останавливало только то, что уходили из «Гидры» исключительно лежа и с устойчивой асистолией на ЭКГ. Но порой, особенно во время таких вот миссий под прикрытием, Рамлоу подумывал, что и это обстоятельство – недостаточно серьезная помеха.   
Кто изобретал подобные миссии, он боялся и гадать. Специально подобранная команда аналитиков-садистов? Или, вероятно, где-то в тайных бункерах хранился ящик, заполненный карточками со всевозможными идиотскими местами и ситуациями, а Пирс в минуты обострения суперзлодейства (хотя, скорее, старческого маразма) тянул оттуда бумажку наугад и коварно хихикал?  
Как бы то ни было, очередная «миссия под прикрытием» закинула Рамлоу и Солдата в маленький частный – и страшно дорогой – санаторий для похудения, где Рамлоу полагалось изображать фитнес-тренера, а Солдат выступал в роли клиента.  
Три дня Рамлоу честно страдал. Каждое занятие проходило один в один: лежбище морских котиков (увы, не тех, которые спецподразделение) и Солдат, невозмутимо отжимающийся в центре зала.   
Вечером третьего дня Рамлоу стало совсем тошно. Он подозвал Солдата и запросил полный отчет.  
– Я посетил лечебный массаж спины, тренировку по скандинавской ходьбе и электротерапию, – доложил Солдат.   
Рамлоу обнял чашечку с ужасно полезным травяным чаем (с терапевтической дозой недопитого на минеральных источниках виски) и настроился на шоу.   
– Мне очень понравился массаж, – уже неформально признался Солдат. – Но потом массажист решил размять мне левую лопатку и сломал запястье.  
Рамлоу фыркнул в чай.   
– Скандинавская ходьба мне тоже очень понравилась, – поделился Солдат. – Но я не понравился инструктору. На половине маршрута у него кончились все запасные палки.   
Рамлоу оставил чашечку подальше – во избежание.   
– А вот электротерапия мне не понравилась, – сказал Солдат.   
И замолчал.   
Подробности из него вытянуть не удалось, но судя по отсутствию введения чрезвычайной ситуации и эвакуации клиентов, обошлось без жертв.   
Но даже доклад не взбодрил Рамлоу надолго. Он зацепился взглядом за красочный проспект с программой курса и снова захандрил.   
Семиразовое питание. Дыхательная гимнастика. Посещение сауны. Фитнес.   
– Фитнес, – сказал Рамлоу вслух. – Фитнес! Да разве это курс похудения? Это курам на смех! Я вам покажу похудение! Так, Агент, слушай программу действий.   
Солдат навострил уши.   
– Сегодня ночью весь персонал обезвредить, скрутить и изолировать, – велел Рамлоу. – Клиентов не трогать и вообще сделать так, чтобы они в своих тепленьких кроватках ничего не услышали и не увидели. Они хотели экспресс-программу? Будет им экспресс-программа.   
*  
  
День 1   
(новой улучшенной экспресс-программы экспресс-похудения от Брока Рамлоу)  
  
На четвертое утро пребывания в многоцелевом лечебном центре, лаборатории красоты и так далее и тому подобное «Великолепие» клиенты застали в ресторане не накрытые первым из семи приемов пищи столы и стайку официантов, а своего фитнес-тренера, облаченного в черную униформу без нашивок, резко посуровевшего «ветерана Джеймса» (честное слово, у него даже как-то щеки втянулись!) и стенд с распорядком дня. На стенде они – если бы не таращились на смутно пугающую парочку – смогли бы прочитать:  
9.00 Лечебные углекислые ванны  
10.00 Парафиновый курс для ног  
11.00 Нежный пилинг солью  
12.00 Антитеррористическая подготовка по программе южнокорейских спецподразделений  
– Почему ты не убрал первые три пункта? – уголком рта спросил Рамлоу у Солдата.   
– Я позавчера был у психолога, – так же тихо отозвался Солдат, – и он сказал мне, что изменения в жизнь нужно вносить постепенно.   
– Ну если психолог сказал… – не нашелся с возражениями Рамлоу. – Надеюсь, десятиминутная вводная – это достаточно постепенно?   
  
Все еще день 1  
  
За что Рамлоу любил женщин в армии, так это за относительное послушание. Сильная половина человечества, скорее всего, устроила бы бунт, вынудив «тренера» и «ассистента» призывать их к порядку известно какими методами. А дамы, выслушав новую программу, даже не упали в коллективный обморок, только симпатичная толстушка мулатка робко уточнила:  
– А диета?  
– А диета, леди, у спецназовца одна, – с удовольствием сообщил Рамлоу. – Жрать побольше.   
И никто даже не пискнул. Только на лицах у всех читалось плохо скрываемое сомнение, но это – Рамлоу знал точно – быстро пройдет.   
Таким образом, дамы взяли неплохой старт, и Рамлоу грешным делом подумал, что при должной подготовке из них получится недурное подразделение боевых амазонок. Если не бойцовскими навыками возьмут, так живой массой задавят. Впрочем, сколотить женский отряд на службе «Гидры» своей целью Рамлоу не ставил, так что пришлось слегка адаптировать программу под аудиторию.  
  
День 2   
  
– Вы должны быть в состоянии непрерывной боеготовности, – твердил Рамлоу. – Враг хитер, как кондитерский магазин, и коварен, как пирожное после шести вечера! Аген… в смысле, мой ассистент подготовит тренировочные муляжи, поэтому, когда вечером вернетесь в каз… эээ, номера, помните: вы должны быть начеку. Любой привлекающий внимание объект может таить смертельную угрозу!  
Рамлоу перевел дыхание и обвел взглядом аудиторию. Аудитория восхищенно внимала.   
Эх, все новобранцы бы так! Теперь бы придумать пример понагляднее…  
– Вот вы увидели у себя на столе незнакомую губную помаду. Схватили ее – а она бац, и заминирована! И теперь, чтобы сделать маникюр, вам придется доставать свои пальчики из морозильника.  
Дамы потрясенно заохали.   
– Даже если это КиссКисс? – уточнила блондинка в красном бикини.  
– Особенно если это КиссКисс! – поднял палец Рамлоу.   
Не то чтобы он знал, что это за КиссКисс такое, но после его слов аудитория разразилась аханьем, и Рамлоу понял, что это, очевидно, нечто для женского пола очень привлекательное.   
– Не позволяйте врагу сыграть на ваших слабостях! – закрепил он результат.   
До конца программы дамы ходили на цыпочках, спали вполглаза и дышали с оглядкой, косясь на яркие предметы и металлическую конечность Солдата. Кажется, они решили, что тот в свое время плохо слушал инструктора и схватил что-то заминированное – не то КиссКисс, не то какую другую пакость.   
  
День 3   
  
– Каждый боец должен уметь собрать и разобрать свое оружие в любом месте и состоянии, – сегодняшнее занятие проходило у бассейна. – Хоть под водой, хоть с похмелья. Поскольку алкоголя здесь нет, будем учиться собирать оружие под водой.   
К сожалению, равно как и алкоголя, оружия на территории отеля не оказалось. Однако Рамлоу не смутился: его уже несло на всех парах на волне инструкторского успеха.   
– Что есть самое страшное оружие женщины? – спросил он.   
– Обаяние! – тоном прилежной ученицы отозвалась миссис Нокомбр (400 фунтов обаяния, упакованные в маленькое черное платье).  
– А после обаяния?  
– Косметичка! – хором нашлись дамы.  
– Правильно!  
Рамлоу подал знак Солдату. Тот, пока ученицы завтракали, обшарил номера и выпотрошил содержимое всех косметичек в большой черный мешок, причем сами косметички отправились следом. Под тихий отчаянный стон мешок перевернулся и поток ярких блестящих коробочек, колбочек и тюбиков обрушился в воду. Дамы прыгнули следом, не дожидаясь команды.  
«Похвальное рвение, – промелькнуло в голове у Рамлоу, – а вот над дисциплиной надо поработать…»   
Больше ничего он подумать не успел, потому что по закону Архимеда из бассейна поднялся миниатюрный филиал большой приливной волны, и Рамлоу не смыло лишь потому, что он уцепился за Солдата, который успел заклинить металлическую руку в перилах лесенки. Ровно через три минуты дно бассейна снова сверкало чистотой, а на бортике стройным рядом лежали несколько десятков аккуратных, плотно набитых косметичек, пусть и немного подмокших. Не было нужды проверять, не прихватил ли кто чужое. Если бы прихватил – остался бы в бассейне навечно, это Рамлоу понял на уровне инстинктов.  
– Молодцы, – похвалил он. – Армия бы вами гордилась!  
Если бы, конечно, использовала такое количество декоративной косметики.   
  
День 4  
  
– Вы не обязаны быть мастерами рукопашной, но бегать вы должны, как скаковая… эээ, лань.   
С бегом у дам был полный п-при-женщинах-не-выражаюсь. С дистанцией в шесть миль за положенные нормативами сорок пять минут управился только Солдат с секундомером. И это без полной выкладки и кирзовых сапог. Позволив подопечным отдышаться, Рамлоу устроил экскурсию в близлежащий город, отправив Солдата вперед. Вскоре у него зазвонил мобильник. Перекинувшись парой слов, Рамлоу привлек внимание спутниц и вкрадчиво сообщил:  
– Мой ассистент сейчас в H&M. Говорит, там распродажа со скидками.  
От количества заполыхавших глаз ему стало слегка неуютно, но он мужественно продолжил:  
– Тут недалеко совсем, и шести миль нет…  
Дамы взяли низкий старт.   
– Только вот беда, они закрываются через сорок пять минут…  
Пыль улеглась довольно быстро, но прочихаться Рамлоу не мог еще долго.   
Если верить Солдату и секундомеру, дамы уложились в полчаса.   
Главное – правильная мотивация.   
  
День 5   
  
– Бегать мы с вами научились, но если поблизости не происходит никаких распро… в смысле, если убежать не удалось, остается лишь сражаться врукопашную, – серьезно проговорил Рамлоу. – Представьте, что враг отобрал у вас оружие…  
– Косметичку? – уточнила миссис Нокомбр.  
– Эээ, да. Ее самую. Иногда, чтобы обезвредить нападающего, одного обаяния недостаточно, и тогда приходится включить голову.  
Сделав многозначительную паузу, Рамлоу краем глаза заметил встрепенувшуюся мисс Казаи (доктора философии в отпуске) и счел нужным пояснить:  
– Не ту голову, которая мозги, а ту, которая череп. Если враг схватил вас спереди, бейте его в нос лбом. Если сзади – затылком. Как только враг упал…   
– Добить его косметичкой! – с сияющими глазами воскликнула миссис Нокомбр.   
– Бежать, леди, – вздохнул Рамлоу. – Причем так, будто распродажа через пять минут кончается.   
– Но косметичку-то забрать можно? – она захлопала ресницами. – Если я оставлю оружие первому же врагу, мне будет нечем убивать остальных.   
Рамлоу аж закашлялся. Почему эти женщины такие кровожадные?   
  
День 6  
  
– Поскольку курс обу… похудения почти завершен, сегодня будем пить кровь кобры и закусывать тропическими жуками, – объявил Рамлоу. – Во-первых, это престижно, во-вторых, питательно.   
На последнем слове у дам, поначалу большого энтузиазма не высказавших, потекли слюнки. И это несмотря на двойные порции (готовили они теперь себе сами, и о диетах никто даже не заикался).   
Правда, оставалась одна закавыка. Кладовые отеля хранили уйму всевозможных продуктов, включая разнообразные деликатесы, однако в отношении кобр и тропических жуков наблюдался некоторый дефицит.   
– Я могу сбегать в террариум, – вызвался Солдат. – И в инсектариум.   
– Ладно, не стоит, – отмахнулся Рамлоу. – Мы будем разбивать головами горящие бетонные блоки. Это тоже очень престижно.   
Странное дело, но и подходящих бетонных блоков на территории не нашлось.   
– Хорошо, – не растерялся Рамлоу. – Аг… Ассистент, видел в кухне замороженные пиццы? Тащи сюда. Мы будем разбивать их.   
– А потом? – шепотом спросила мулатка.   
– А потом разогреем и съедим.  
Дамы разразились бурными аплодисментами.   
Пицца – это не кобры с тропическими жуками, конечно, но тоже очень питательно.   
  
День 7  
  
Последний день экспресс-программы проходил на морском побережье. С одной стороны плескались волны, с другой – возвышалась скала, а впереди простирались сто пятьдесят с лишним футов камней и обломков кораллов.   
– Ну что, бойцы, то есть, леди. Перед вами так называемая «Дорога на небеса», – Рамлоу широким жестом указал на камни.  
– А что это такое? – подозрительно спросила блондинка в красном бикини.  
– Это… – Рамлоу на момент запнулся, но тут его осенило. – О, это уникальная методика по борьбе с целлюлитом, разработанная лучшими тайваньскими учеными.   
Аудитория несколько оживилась.  
– И что делать надо? – хором поинтересовались сразу несколько голосов.   
– Ползти, – лаконично пояснил Рамлоу.   
Оживление снова поугасло. И неудивительно. Камни и кораллы буквально щетинились острыми краями и прилечь на себя манили примерно в той же мере, что и раскаленные угли. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы ползти по ним полтораста футов. Но Рамлоу помнил про мотивацию.   
– Красота требует жертв, – голосом змея-искусителя сказал он. – Это вам не нежный пилинг солью. Антицеллюлитный массаж и рядом не стоял! Леди, после этой дороги не вы целлюлита бояться будете, а целлюлит вас!  
Аргументы работали. Дамы взирали на «Дорогу на небеса» уже благосклоннее.   
– Правда, можно немного поцарапаться, – счел нужным предупредить Рамлоу. – Но через боль приходит поря… эммм, жизнь без целлюлита!  
– Не делали вы восковую эпиляцию глубокого бикини, молодой человек, вот что, – мисс Казаи твердой рукой отодвинула Рамлоу в сторонку и окинула путь деловитым взглядом. – Что вы можете знать о боли?  
«Дорогу на небеса» преодолевал уже третий человек, а Рамлоу все никак не мог найтись с ответом.   
И не то снова сработала мотивация, не то восковая эпиляция в самом деле была куда более суровым испытанием, но «Дорогу на небеса» прошли все, и самой серьезной травмой стали порванные колготки.  
*  
  
Когда через месяц Пирс снова вознамерился отправить Рамлоу на «миссию под прикрытием», тот в срочном порядке сдался в плен Мстителям и сбежал только тогда, когда разведка донесла, что старикан отыскал другую жертву. Через месяц пришлось снова сдаваться. И еще через месяц. После шестой попытки Стив Роджерс взял его за руку и лично вернул в «Гидру». Идти за ручку с Капитаном Америкой было очень неловко, хотя весь женский состав «Гидры» и половина, о ужас, мужского страшно ему завидовали. Больше сдаваться Рамлоу не решился. Еще один раз он подговорил Зимнего Солдата устроить разгром со швырянием техниками и требованием его, Рамлоу, в кураторы на неделю в безраздельное пользование. Еще один раз он откровенно саботировал, подвернувшись под взрыв и устроив себе небольшую кому. У него уже кончились идеи, и он думал, что придется все-таки отправляться на ненавистную миссию под прикрытием, но вместо вводной по заданию Пирс представил ему отряд новобранцев-добровольцев.   
При первом же взгляде на новичков Рамлоу не сбежал только потому, что сзади стоял Зимний Солдат, а у этого нервы были такие же отмороженные, как мозги.   
– Нам с девочками очень понравилась ваша программа, мистер Рамлоу, – с очаровательной улыбкой проговорила уже далеко не такая пухлая мулатка. – Без вас всё не то. Но нам сказали, что в «Великолепии» вы трудились по совместительству, и тогда мы решили найти вас на основном месте работы.  
Несколько десятков знакомых, порядком постройневших дам за ее спиной согласно закивали.   
Рамлоу посмотрел на Пирса. Старикан сверкал очками и, казалось, сдерживал издевательскую улыбку.   
– Ваш оздоровительный центр такой огромный, – добавила мисс Нокомбр. – Цены кусаются, конечно, но мистер Пирс объяснил, что это из-за полного пансиона, расширенной программы и более совершенной материальной базы. Пообещал предоставить нам и кобр, и бетонные блоки.   
Рамлоу снова посмотрел на Пирса.   
– Тропических жуков мы тоже найдем, – поддакнул тот.  
Рамлоу попытался убить непосредственное начальство одним лишь взглядом, но его отвлекла мисс Казаи.   
– А почему ваш центр называется «Гидра»? – поинтересовалась она.   
– Потому что мы специализируемся на гидропроцедурах, – процедил Рамлоу. – Пойдемте, леди. У нас много работы. Аг… Ассистент, за мной, мне потребуется твоя помощь.  
Именно на Солдата он рассчитывал спихнуть подопечных на первое время. К Солдату дамы привыкли, а Рамлоу надо было побыть в одиночестве и подумать. Подумать, под какую похудательную процедуру замаскировать политическое убийство лидера одной конкретно взятой глобальной преступной организации. А еще, вероятно, о том, как с наименьшими потерями преобразовать эту самую организацию в элитный санаторий для похудения с уникальными экспресс-программами. Если уж на то пошло.


End file.
